return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis
Coloration: Male – A dark but faded red with crimson to black blotches along the body, with a white underbelly. Female – Like the male, except more orange than red and with more faded black markings. Juvenile (both sexes) – Completely yellow. Markings appear with age. Diet: Mainly baby dinosaurs, tree-dwelling animals such as birds, monkeys, sloths and ocelots; eggs and carrion. Preferred Habitat: Dense Jungle and Forest. Social Structure: Usually in male/ female pairs, occasionally small groups. Description: Small bipedal carnivore. Herrerasaurus is among the most ancient of Sorna's dinosaur species, but it is still surprisingly advanced. It has a flexible, hinged joint in its lower jaw which allows it to get a good grip on its struggling prey. Its most primitive feature is its hands. Each hand has five fingers instead of the usual three seen in other, more advanced theropods. The first two fingers and the thumb possess curved, sharp claws for grasping prey and clinging to branches. Its fourth and fifth digits are small stubs without claws. Like a clouded leopard, Herrerasaurus’ ankles can rotate a full 180 degrees. It has a flexible tail that helps maintain its balance. Like its tail, Herrerasaurus' entire body is much more flexible than any other dinosaurs' to suit its tree-dwelling lifestyle. Behaviors: An arboreal animal, Herrerasaurus is as much at home in the trees as Velociraptor is on the ground. While it will venture onto the ground when tempted by food or to travel across more open terrain, the number of predatory dinosaur species on Sorna means the Herrerasaurus prefers to stick to the safety of the canopy, where competition is less extreme. Using its tail for balance and its powerful hind limbs to leap, Herrerasaurus can spring through the jungle canopy nearly as fast as the raptors can run along the forest floor. Its flexible body allows it to take up residence in the densest of thickets, slip through the smallest gaps in branches, and even turn around at pursuing predators for a quick defensive snap. Its tree-dwelling habits also allow it to consume its kills high off the ground, where no other predator can reach. Herrerasaurus bites are surprisingly strong for the animal's size. Small prey items are snatched in the dinosaur's grasping clawed hands, and killed with a shattering bite to the skull. Herrerasaurus stalks its prey slowly and silently, leaping upon its victim at the last minute. Being arboreal, Herrerasaurus' eyesight is exremely keen and it can see in the dark of night just as well in the light of day. Groups of Herrerasaurus sometimes become attached to solitary Ceratosaurus or small groups of Metriacanthosaurus, following the larger carnivores from the safety of the trees and cleaning up the remains of kills, preventing them from becoming rotten. The larger carnivores tend to accept the presence of Herrerasaurus because not only do they remove unwanted waste, they also provide an elevated vantage point to spot oncoming dangers. In return, the larger carnivores protect the Herrerasaurus from smaller threats such as Velociraptor. Herrerasaurus’ cackling call is unique among theropods, sounding like a sharper version of the hyena's laugh. Herrerasaurus males locate and single out prospective mates with the use of long-distance, whooping calls which can carry for many miles. Fights between males over females involve tooth and claw, with either male trying to force his rival out of the tree. Rather than laying eggs in a nest on the forest floor, Herrerasaurus nest in the highest tops of trees on the farthest, thinnest branches they can reach; far away from any would-be egg thieves. Both parents take turns guarding the nests and hunting for food. Once the young are old enough to fend for themselves, the parents will go their separate ways, while the young remain with the mother for a while longer. Males and females typically do not mate for life, and take different partners with each breeding season.